


Skirt

by JEONGUGK



Category: Nct/WayV/SuperM
Genre: Begging, Consent, Crossdressing, Crying, M/M, MalexMale, Oneshot, Skirts, Smut, SuperM - Freeform, WayV - Freeform, bottomwongyukhei, handjob, lumark, markhei, nct - Freeform, praising, sensitivelucas, topmarklee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEONGUGK/pseuds/JEONGUGK
Summary: Lucas finally had time alone, his hyungs and mark were going to a private party- enjoying their last day in LA before they go to their respective groups. Lucas thinks it’s a perfect time to try on the skirt Ten bought him a few nights ago, the tall male was excited- but he wasn’t expecting Mark leave the party earlier than expected.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Skirt

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot on ao3!!!  
> I apologize for any grammar errors, English isn’t my first language :)

“Are you sure you’re not going?” Ten, Lucas’s member and closest friends asks for what felt like the hundredth time that night. “Yeah I’m sure, have fun and don’t worry too much about me ge.” Lucas chuckles, knowing that Ten tends to worry about Lucas when he’s alone.

“Okay, call me or Mark if anything happens, I love you.” Ten waves at Lucas before meeting the other in the living room. “Bye Lucas! We’ll see you in the morning!” Baekhyun waves bye before leaving with the others. The tall boy only waves back with a small smile, trying to hide his excitement.

He would love to go to the party, but just as Ten told him about the party a thought crossed his mind. No one will be here, meaning that he can finally wear the skirt that he so badly wanted to try on ever since his hyung, Ten bought it for him.

Just as he hears the door closing, he sprints up to his room- making sure to close the door and close all the curtains. A big smile was on his face, his hands shaking in excitement. It’s been so long since he’s tried on a skirt and he misses seeing himself in them. Although he doesn’t have the best ‘feminine’ looking body, he likes the way the skirts stick to his legs. They outline every curve that Lucas had and they just made him feel pretty.

Lucas pulls out the gift bag from under his bed, setting it on his bed. He calms himself down before digging into the bag until he felt fabric on his fingers. Lucas was used to a rougher fabric, but instead he was met with a silky feel. He slowly pulls it out, eyes widening and smile getting even bigger.

Ten hyung didn’t only get him a skirt, but he got one of Lucas’s favorite skirt. He saw the same skirt online and was planning on buying it, but unfortunately they were all sold out.

Well know, here in front of him he has beige colored silk skirt in front of him. “How’d he get this?!” Lucas squeals out, admiring the beautiful piece of clothing. Lucas looks at his closet doors, biting his lip- a habit he has when he’s thinking. He sets the skirt on his bed, walking over to his closet and pulls out a hidden black box.

The box was full of crop tops, lingerie, and skirts that Lucas hid away from the others. He pulls out all the crop tops in there, looking at each one of them to see which one looks better with his skirt.

His eyes twinkle when he sees the white top with long sleeves. It wasn’t a crop top but instead it had long sleeves and was skin tight, it had two strings that crossed and tied, leaving him with open cuts that exposed his olive skin.

He picks the top up, putting away all the other ones away nicely, before shoving the box back into the closet. Lucas slowly strips, taking every piece of clothing off until he was naked. Earlier on he put on some music, so his hips naturally moved to the rhythm of the song- body having its own control.

He puts on the top, tying it on the front. He then puts on his new skirt, making sure not to rip it. Lucas looks at himself in the mirror and he’s never felt this pretty. The skirt was loose at the bottom, swinging when Lucas when side to side. The top was tight on his tiny waist.

Lucas felt _so_ pretty.

He fixes some details before pulling his phone out and pulling out the camera. Every time Lucas cross dresses he takes photos to save the memory.

He sits on his bed, biting his lip when the fabric rubs against his tip.

Oh yeah, Lucas wasn’t wearing anything under his skirt.

The fabric felt so nice again this tip, brushing it every so slightly in a teasing manner that made Lucas want more. He brushes off the shivers that ran down his spine and instead poses for the mirror picture.

He takes about 13 mirror pics, saving them all to his cross dressing album. He wanted to send one to Ten but he doesn’t want to risk other people seeing it. Lucas turns the music louder and stretches out to charge his phone, but the skirt brushes over his tip again and it has Lucas’s cock twitching.

Thank god he was alone tonight.

Lucas would usually give himself hand jobs or fuck himself with a dildo when he would cross dress- it only made him feel prettier.   
  


He stretches the fabric before rubbing it against his tip, releasing out a deep moan.   
  


He so glad the music is loud because Lucas was _extremely_ loud.   
  


The music was so loud Lucas didn’t hear the front door open.   
  


Mark was back from the party, the party was boring in his opinion. The people there only drink and fuck each other.

When he was outside the house he wonders what Lucas was doing to have the music that loud. He opens the front door, taking his shoes off and walking up to Lucas’s room.   
  


Mark was expecting to see Lucas on his bed scrolling on his phone, or maybe dancing around while screaming the lyrics out- but he surely wasn’t expecting to see the sight in front of him right now.   
  


He didn’t expect to see Lucas, his member who Mark had always thought was straight- to be on his bed, wearing a tight white shirt with open cuts and a skirt.   
  


He was definitely not expecting to see Lucas grinding on a pillow. 

Mark stays frozen, eyes unable to look away and mouth not able to close. He could hear the faint whimpers and moans that escaped Lucas’s mouth.   
  


Mark wants to leave the room quietly, but his brain is telling him to walk over to Lucas and kiss him.   
  


He’s insanely turned on by this- his boner being physical prove. Lucas just looked so gorgeous, his eyes were shut tightly in concentration, his forehead was shiny with sweat and his hips moved slowly to tease himself.   
  


Mark feels his soul leave his body when Lucas makes eye contact with him.   
  


Lucas freezes, feeling himself start to tear up.

This wasn’t okay. Not at all.   
  


What if Mark calls him disgusting for liking girls stuff? Or what if he calls him a slur? Or he laughs at him?   
  


Mark could sense the fear that Lucas felt, and he knows Lucas was having negative thoughts.   
  


Mark is the first to move, walking towards Lucas’s phone and pausing the music.   
  


The air was thick, filled with many unknown emotions.   
  


Mark looks over at Lucas, who was now sitting on his knees and covering his lower half with the pillow he was humping earlier.   
  


“I’m sorry. I know this was very weird and uncomfortable for you. I should’ve locked the door. You probably think I’m gross for like ‘girl’ cloth-” Lucas was interrupted by a pair of soft lips crashing into his.   
  


His eyes widen and his arms quickly snake around Mark’s neck when he feels Mark push him down.   
  


Coming back to his senses, Lucas moves his lips against Mark’s own and tries to dominate the kiss.   
  
Lucas’s cheeks are tinted with a crimson blush when he realizes that Mark had his arms wrapped around his waist in a tight grip.   
  


The kiss was slow but rough, both trying to dominate the kiss. Mark was in between Lucas’s legs, body right against Lucas’s own body. He licks Lucas’s bottom lip, asking for entrance.   
  


When Lucas denies him, one of his hand grips the brown locks of Lucas’s hair and pulls his head back, earning a gasp.   
  


He takes this as an opportunity and shoves his tongue into the wet and warm mouth of Lucas.   
  


He eats up all of Lucas’s moans and high pitched whimpers, his tongue fighting against Lucas’s for dominance.

When he wins the battle, his tongue explores Lucas’s mouth. He tasted sweet like candy.   
  


Their breathing was rougher and they both were slowly loosing control of the situation, but before it got out of hand Mark pulls away.   
  


On the other hand, Lucas whines when he feels Mark pull away. They try catching their breath, licking their lips to taste each other.   
  


“I don’t find you disgusting.” Mark speaks up after catching his breath. He sees Lucas smile and cover his face.   
  


“In fact, I find you gorgeous, beautiful, _pretty._ ” Mark compliments, enjoying the way Lucas blushes when he calls him pretty.   
  


“S-so you don’t find it weird that I l-like girly things?” Lucas mumbles, doe eyes staring right at Mark.   
  


“Of course not. Everyone has different likings. Plus, you look amazing in this skirt. Especially when you were humping your pillow.” Mark whispers the last part, his hands creeping up to rest on Lucas’s inner thighs.   
  


“Do you allow me to touch you?” Mark asks for consent, because as much as he wants to ruin Lucas, he can’t do it without his consent.   
  


“C-can you just give me a ha-hand job?” Lucas mumbles under his breath, blushing ever harder.   
  


“Sorry what was that?” Mark smirks, satisfied with his teasing when he hears Lucas whine.   
  


“C-can you please give me a hand job?” Lucas asks a little louder this time.   
  


There was a silent before Lucas gasps loudly and opens his eyes in shock when he sees that he’s now sitting of Mark’s lap.   
  


“H-How did you?” Lucas gapes at Mark. “You’re not that heavy xuxu.” Mark chuckles, before pulling the skirt slightly up, revealing only a bit of Lucas’s thighs.   
  


Marks never wanted to bite flesh more than now.   
  


his fingers lightly run against Lucas’s thighs, smiling when he feels Lucas shiver under his touch.   
  


“Pl-please hurry.” Lucas whines.

Mark doesn’t need to be told twice, his cold hand wrapping around Lucas’s shaft. He feels Lucas twitch- even though Lucas was already hard.   
  


Mark moves his hand slowly up and down, enjoying the way that Lucas tries to control his hips from thrusting upwards.   
  


Mark was going painfully slow and it was making Lucas frustrated. “Mark! Go faster! Please!” Lucas cries out, eyes tearing up from the painfully slow pace that Mark had.   
  


Mark doesn’t answer, instead he picks up his pace and spits on Lucas’s cock. He could feel Lucas squirm and could hear him cry.   
  


Lucas was so sensitive.   
  


Mark slides his hand on Lucas’s slit , collecting the pre-cum that Lucas was releasing.   
  


“nngh! Mark!” Lucas sobs out, legs shaking slightly when Mark glides his hand against his slit. He felt close to cumming.   
  


Mark was an expert with his hand, and the thought that it’s him who is giving him the pleasure only makes him close to releasing.   
  


Mark Can notice he’s close, the way his thighs shake slightly, the way he slightly bucks his hips upwards, the ragged breaths that left Lucas- they were all signs that he was close to cumming.   
  


“Fuck yourself into my hand.” Mark stops moving his hand, still wrapped around Lucas’s cock but no longer moving.   
  


Lucas stares at Mark with wide eyes.   
  


“You want to cum right?” Mark questions, raising an eyebrow at the fucked up looking Lucas. Lucas nods, not being able to open his mouth. “Then fuck your self into my hand. Otherwise you won’t get to release.” Mark smirks.   
  


He watches Lucas place his hands on his shoulders, hiding his face in the crook of Mark’s neck.   
  


“You Can do it, angel.” Lucas whines at the pet name, feeling himself leak more pre-cum.   
  


He slowly bucks his hips upwards, biting his lip to stop himself from screaming. His hips thrust at an unsteady and fast pace, the only thing on his mind was releasing.   
  


His eyes roll back when Mark starts to twist his hand and jack him off faster than what Lucas was already doing.   
  


He screams and digs his nails in Mark’s shoulders, as Mark rubs his thumb against his slit twice.   
  


His stomach unclenches and he cums on his tummy and on Mark’s shirt. His legs shake and twitch when Mark continues to milk him dry.

Mark removes his hand from Lucas’s cock, and cleans all the cum off of his tummy. He pulls Lucas’s head back with one hand. “Open your mouth.” Lucas does as told, moaning when he feels Mark’s fingers press against his tongue.   
  


He tastes a bitter yet sweet goo and before he could swallow his own cum, Mark was already kissing him- tongue scooping up all of the white goo that layer on Lucas’s tongue.   
  


Mark pulls away, swallowing Lucas’s cum- sending the mixed boy a wink.  
  


He takes a moment to look at Lucas. He had glossy eyes that let out tears, his cheeks were flushed and had tear stains, his lips were red and plump from all the lip biting he did, and his hair was all over the place.   
  


“You did so well.” Mark praises, letting Lucas rest his head on his shoulder. “So pretty.” Mark counties to praise Lucas.   
  


“Stop! ‘M tired.” Lucas mumbles, his lids heavy.   
  


“Then lets get you cleaned up and then go to sleep, angel.” 


End file.
